Contemplate
by autumneuphoria
Summary: The Fire Lady observes the family she left behind from the Spirit World.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

You contemplate his life-every moment, every movement, every word.

Right now, you are contemplating the smile on his lips, the laugh in his voice, the happiness etched in his voice.

You reminiscent a time, long ago, when you were by his side, making him feel that way.

You think back on the days he needed you to be by his side constantly-to guide, feed, provide, protect.

But suddenly, you realize those days are far over.

Those days ceased to exist with your departure and there is no turning back.

_But oh_, you scowl, _I did it for him._

Yes, you did; and you will do it a thousand times over if it means to bring him to the exact moment he is in now.

_Yes_, you smile, _I will_.

You peer down from the clouds, observing the scenery unfolding before you.

He is in his office, submerged in work. Even if his hair has grown grey and the white streaks are showing, even if his eyes are tired and his skin is wrinkled, _even if_-he still works wholeheartedly.

He is devoted to his nation and you smile; you are proud of him.

He sets his pen down and runs his hand tiredly over his face as he lets out an exhausted, shaky breath.

You scowl. _That boy needs to learn to take a break! But, oh. He's not a boy anymore, _you remind yourself.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and a little girl in red and gold robes runs in, her pigtails bouncing on either side of her head. There is a large smile on her face as she makes her way towards him.

"Grappa!" her squeal is met with a loving smile, and you realize there is one on your own face as well.

"Hello, sweetheart." the fair-skinned girl bounces on his lap, much like he used to when he was younger, you think.

"Grappa, Grappa," she's clutching at his robes now, "I went to the market with Momma today and I saw all these pretty fireworks go off and it formed all these shapes in the sky and-" here, she giggles and he raises a brow, amused, and you can't help but think that he got that from you.

"Yes, Pao Lien?" he urges her gently, and the girl stops giggling.

"-I fell on my bottom, Grappa! I was bending on my back too much and I fell on my bottom!" Pao Lien finishes off with an embarrassed blush, but her grandfather just laughs.

"Pao Lien, what did I say about barging in on your grandfather?" it's a new voice this time, and soon, a tan-skinned earthbender comes into view.

_She's his daughter-in-law_, you tell yourself, and she's carrying a small boy in her arms.

"Pao Lien should not barge in on Grappa because Grappa might be busy and it is rude and impolite."

You chuckle to yourself as the six year-old recites the doctrine like a mantra.

"Yes, and what did you do?" Pao Lien's mother steps in front of the Fire Lord's desk and stares her daughter down.

"I barged in on Grappa." the little girl's voice sounds small and she hides into his chest for protection.

He laughs, making you smile, and pats Pao Lien's back. "It's alright Mei Lin, I'm never too busy for family."

Mei Lin sighs, "But still, Dad, you could be doing some important things!"

He scowls. "Nonsense! Nothing is more important than family."

The earthbender shrugs. "Whatever you say, Dad."

She walks over the desk and plants a kiss on the old man's cheek. "Happy birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, Mei Lin." he smiles warmly at her and takes the small boy in her arms into his own. "How old is little Shang now?"

You smile at the sight of his grandchildren,_ they're beautiful_.

"A year and a half." Mei Lin smiles as she watches her father-in-law interact with her children.

"Sorry I'm late!" a dark-skinned man enters the room, the flame-shaped crown on his head indicating his position as Crown Prince.

"Ah, Zeek, I was wondering where you had gone off to!" the old man chuckles before handing the two children to their mother.

He gets up to hug his son, who smiles widely at his father. "Happy birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, my son. Any idea where your sister may be?"

"Oh, yes, she's with Mom."

"Yes, I thought she would be." there is a twinkle in his eyes at the mention of his wife, and you chuckle at how, after all these years, he still loves her with a passion.

"I'm right here, Dad. You know I wouldn't miss your eighty-seventh birthday for the world." Kaede, his daughter, steps into view with his waterbending wife in trail.

"Ah, my little waterbender. How have you been with your wedding arrangements?" the hug they share is longer than the one he shared with his son-after all, the Fire Princess always was a daddy's girl.

"So far so good; I'm picking my dress on Sunday. Happy birthday, Daddy." Kaede beams as she pulls away.

"What is it with you ladies and dresses?" Zeek throws an arm over his younger sister's shoulder and you laugh at the statement.

"Dresses make us feel beautiful, Zeek." Fire Lady Katara smiles knowingly at her son, who just laughs as he carries his daughter over his shoulders.

"But my four ladies are already beautiful. Dresses only add to it." the Fire Lord chuckles as he is engulfed in a large a family hug.

You laugh at his compliment,_ he was always a smooth-talker._

As the family moves to walk toward the dining table to celebrate the Fire Lord's birthday, the celebrant and his wife stall behind for a moment to talk to each other.

"How does it feel like to be eighty-seven, my lord?" the waterbender clasps her husband's hand, a playful glint present in her wise, blue eyes.

The Fire Lord smiles. "I feel old. Physically weak, but strong at heart. Tired, but content. I am happy, Katara. My life has surprised me more than once, but reaching this age is the biggest one yet."

The Waterbending Master scowls, and you do too. "Don't talk like that, Zuko, you deserve to have reached this age."

You nod at every word she says, _darn right you are!_

Zuko laughs. "But do you know what life's biggest surprise for me is?"

You notice that he used the present-tense and feel a smile creeping on your lips as you anticipate what he is about to say.

"What is it, Hotpants?" Katara quirks a greying eyebrow and you manage a laugh at her use of nicknames.

"It's to have lived my life with you and our children and grandchildren by my side. But most especially you. You are the greatest gift I have received, love. And I love you more and more each day." he cups her wrinkled cheek and you smile at his dorkiness.

_He may have grown, but he will always carry that trait around._

Katara smiles softly, a pink hue on her cheeks. After all these years, he still manages to make her heart flutter like a love-sick teenaged girl.

"And you are mine. Happy birthday, Zuko, I love you." you watch with tears in your eyes as he leans down to peck her lips.

"Eeew. Grappa and Gramma are exchanging spit!" Pao Lien's voice interrupts the moment and you laugh at the irony of the situation as the ageing couple's cheeks color.

"Pao Lien!" Zeek and Mei Lin chorus, and it only adds to your laughter.

As the two enter the dining hall, you wipe the tears of happiness that have trailed down your cheeks.

You contemplate his life-every moment, every movement, every word.

And you decide that your son is living a good life-one that he deserves.

_And of course_, you nod, _I am right. Mothers always are._

Fire Lady Ursa is no different.

* * *

01/04/13


End file.
